First Encounter
by AmeliaBaggins
Summary: When Chloe is being held captive at a 33.1 facility, she doesn't expect to be rescued by Captain America. This is based on the recent movie that came out for Captain America!
1. Meeting Stripes

**Here we go! :D By the way Happy Birthday Allison Mack, this is for you!**

The first time Chloe met him, he raced into the room in all his Captain American glory. She had been tied to a stretcher and had been about to be cut open by one of Lex's scientists when he had burst in. To say she and the scientist were shocked was an understatement, she had exchanged a surprised look with the scientist, seconds before he was hit by Captain America's shield.

"I have to admit, that was quite an entrance." Chloe quipped wryly, noting the dead guards lying on the floor. Captain America seemed surprised at her calm attitude and set about undoing the straps that held her on the stretcher.

As soon as she was released, she rubbed her wrists and ankle's "So what did I do to get S.H.I.E.L.D.'s attention?" she asked, while Captain America eyed her warily. He cleared his throat, "Your healing abilities ma'am." He said.

Chloe swung her legs over the stretcher and grimaced when her shirt that had once been a nice blouse was now torn straight through the middle. It showed everything including her bra, which was thankfully one of her plain white ones.

As soon as he noticed her current state of undress, he ducked his head and blushed fiercely before turning away to give her some privacy. Chloe smiled at this show of gentlemanly behavior but didn't say anything about it.

"_So Captain America_, are they going to test me in a lab?" She asked bitterly as she looked around for something that would cover her upper body parts. There was a pause, "Miss Sullivan, I would _personally_ make sure they never did anything like that." He said firmly and at the fierceness of his tone, Chloe believed him.

"Where's the rest of your team?" she asked, suddenly noticing that the rest of the Avengers hadn't made their entrance yet. "They're out taking care of the guards and finding the rest of the patients here at 33.1."

She finally found a doctor's lab coat and used that to cover herself, "And Nick just 'forgot' to tell my team?" she asked, Finding it odd that Oliver and the rest of the JLA hadn't arrived yet, "He may have forgotten to mention it." Captain America muttered.

Chloe snorted, "Well, Captain we may as well get this over with." She said before grabbing a gun from one of the fallen guards. She headed to the door and yanked it open, by the time they had reached the stairs they had only encountered two guards.

There were loud shouts and gunfire echoing from the stairwell and Captain America placed himself in front of Chloe with a stern look in her direction that Chloe ignored. Halfway down the stairs a platoon of guards charged towards them, "Stay behind me!" Captain America shouted to her, before racing down to meet them.

She watched in awe as he used his shield both as a shield and a weapon, he was a blur darting between the enemy. One of the guards slipped out of Captain America's eyesight and readied his gun at Chloe. Before she could change her mind, she tackled him knocking the gun out of his hands and used her own gun to hit the side of his head.

She looked up to see Captain America finish off the last one, before getting up and facing him. "Not too bad Stripes." She said with a grin, there was a loud cry from above and seconds later Iron Man crashed down looking a little worse for wear.

Chloe gasped as she saw that his arm looked shredded, Captain America looked like he was going to be ill. Chloe darted forward and knelt next to Iron Man, she picked up his injured hand gingerly and grimaced. "Stripes, I should warn you no hospital's or morgues ok?" she said glancing behind her to see Captain America give her a flabbergasted look.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded, Chloe sighed "Look the more time we spend debating this, the closer your teammate will be to dying." She snapped. Captain America considered this before nodding. Chloe placed her left hand over the wound and felt her meteor power spark to life, seconds later a glow illuminated her hand and the wound that Iron Man had had.

Captain America watched in awe as new skin flowed over the wound and mended the deep slashes that had been engraved there. The glow started to ebb, until Chloe slumped back and sagged against the wall all ready looking deathly pale.

Seconds later Tony sat up, "Looks like Luthor has gotten some-" he cut himself off as he saw his teammate Captain America cradling a young woman with blond hair. "Hey, what happened?" Tony asked, feeling slightly sick as he glanced down at his arm that had been wounded.

"She healed you." It was a quiet whisper and yet, Tony heard it, he winced. He remembered now how close he had been to dying and then seeing a bright white light that beckoned him. "What do we do?" he asked, Steve looked up at him looking like a lost child "She said 'no hospital's no morgues'." He muttered before standing up with Chloe in his arms.

"Well, it sounds like we better listen to her." Tony said, there was a loud noise at the end of the hallway and moments later Thor burst in. "What has happened here?" Thor asked, his eyes lingering on the pale blond ensconced in Steve's arms.

"She healed Tony." Steve muttered, not liking the way how Thor's eyes wandered on the blonde's form. "We should radio back to base, and tell them of this new development." Tony said. Steve shook his head, "I have a better idea." He said, both Thor and Tony exchanged dubious looks at this. "We should take her back to her own team, they'll at least know what to do. Besides, she doesn't deserve to be transported from one prison to another after what she did for Tony." Tony looked uncomfortable at being put on the spot but nodded, "Well If we are taking her back to her team, you'll want to do that before Natasha and Clint get here."

Both Tony and Steve looked at Thor, "And since we only got one flyer here, looks like you'll be taking her." Tony added, Thor looked down at Chloe and nodded, "Very well." He said before holding his arms out for Chloe. Steve looked down at her, before gently transferring her to Thor, moments later Thor had rocketed into the sky. Little did Steve Rogers know, but he and Chloe Sullivan would meet again.

**I hope you like it! :D Please review!**


	2. Getting a Surprise Visitor

**I was kinda surprised at the reaction I got from the first chapter, but inwardly pleased. I have to admit the first chapter wasn't my best, so I figured I owed it to you guys to write a better chapter. I hope you like this! :D**

Chloe had never been one to look a gift horse in the mouth, so when she woke up in her apartment with all of the JLA boys looking down at her she was worried. She looked around and saw Clark sitting next to her looking relieved, Oliver was perched near her bed looking both angry and relieved that she had woken up.

She bit her lip and slowly sat up, "So um what did I miss?" She asked, if it was possible both Oliver and Clark seemed to share the same idea and folded their arms. "We were so worried about you Chloelicious." Bart said, the image however was ruined due to the fact that he had his hand in a bag of chips.

Victor looked more solemn than usual, and A.C. for once wasn't cracking jokes. "What happened?" asked Oliver in a deadly quiet voice. Clark gave him a raised eyebrow and Oliver toned down his angry expression. "That is, what do you remember last?" Clark asked with concern in his whole being.

Chloe sighed and sank back onto her pillows, "I was being held at one of Lex's 33.1 labs and all of a sudden…Captain America burst in. Before I knew what was going on he dispatched the guards and the scientist and led me out to safety, On our way out, Iron Man crashed down and he was….severely wounded. I didn't want him dying when I could just save him, so I.." She trailed off when she noticed Clark and Oliver's matching stony expressions.

Oliver pinched his nose and looked down, "So you healed him?" he finally said. Chloe nodded, hating that she felt like a toddler being punished. More words might have been said but at that moment Lois burst into the room, "So you found her Smallville? And did the circus arrive in town?" She added upon seeing Victor and Bart in uniform.

Before they could answer, Lois's eyes landed on her cousin "Oh Chloe! thank goodness I was starting to debate wether or not to call the general." She hurried to Chloe's side and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug. Chloe was grateful that Lois was the type who preferred not to ask questions right away.

Lois suddenly pulled away from her, "I swear Chloe I was this close to blowing a gasket or something, what happened to you?" She demanded. _So much for the no questions _Chloe couldn't help but think complete with sarcastic jibe.

She glanced over at Oliver and Clark, but they were both still frowning at her_ so much for an undercover story_ she thought. "I um well, there was a uh gas leak at the Isis Foundation and um I may have been too engrossed in a story to notice…" She trailed off, hoping that Lois would pick up on what she was trying to say.

Lois's eyes widened in understanding, "You passed out?" She asked then she turned on the boys, "Why didn't you take her to the hospital?" She demanded. Oliver gave her an affronted look, "What? You don't trust Dr. Hamilton, he looked her over and said that she would be just fine."

Lois frowned, "Well I don't know about you two but she doesn't look fine." She said and gestured at the bed with a stabbing finger. Chloe groaned, "Lois I'm fine all I need is a little bed rest." She said in an upbeat tone of voice. Lois just shot her a disbelieving look and folded her arms mimicking Clark and Oliver's postures. "All right then, get out of bed." She said in a triumphant sounding voice.

Chloe inwardly winced, there was no way she would be able to stand up on her own and she knew that Lois knew it too. She slowly slid the covers off and slowly got in a sitting position, even that much work caused her to almost collapse from exhaustion.

She bit her lip and slowly set her feet on the ground, just as she was about to admit defeat someone knocked on the door. She almost sagged in relief, Lois gave her a dark look and then strode towards the door.

Lois gasped when she peeked through the peephole, she shot an unreadable look in Chloe's direction. "Who is it Lois?" asked Clark, Lois didn't answer him and stared instead at Chloe, "Look cuz if that guy outside isn't yours can I call dibs?" She asked in a stage whisper.

All of the JL boys looked extremely discomfited by this and gave Chloe dark looks, she gulped and shied away from Oliver who looked….well jealous. She was relieved that she was fully dressed, even if her clothes were still grungy from not having been worn. She suddenly glanced down and realized that her shirt was still missing and she was still wearing the doctors coat. Lois noticed the same problem and glared at the men that were still grouped around Chloe's bed, "Well I hope one of you Neathendral's can open the door and the rest of you can go over there." She said and gestured to the living area of Chloe's room. Once they had cleared out, Lois turned to Chloe before firmly shutting the door and heading to Chloe's closet.

"I don't know who it is Lo." Chloe admitted meekly as Lois picked out a red v neck shirt and tossed it in Chloe's direction. Chloe struggled to find the strength to pull it on and was relieved when Lois came over and helped. They both paused in their efforts when they heard someone finally answer the door. It sounded like Victor was the person who had opened it, both Chloe and Lois shot each other worried looks when they heard Oliver's voice quite clearly. "Yeah, well Chloe is doing a lot better now she doesn't need some flowers."

Lois's eyebrows went up, after helping Chloe finally put on her shirt she glanced at the door "I'll handle this." She said and smiled warmly at Chloe before striding towards the door. She made sure to block Chloe from view as she left. Chloe bit her lip and slowly crept towards the edge of the bed, she could hear Lois's voice also quite loudly.

"So, you know my cuz?" then there was a pause before a male voice responded, "Yes ma'am." Chloe's eyes widened, _she knew that voice! _She could almost hear her heart thundering wildly, it seemed Stripes was always going to surprise her. She wished that she wasn't so weak, otherwise she would have burst through the door and demanded answers.

She was stunned that Stripes was risking his identity for her, it was always a huge leap for another hero to trust an unknown. Lois's voice sounded again, "So how did you two meet?" She demanded. There was a pause, than Stripe's voice replied, "We met at the Isis Foundation." Chloe tensed, _uh oh not good._

She once again cursed her weakness, Clark and the other JL boys would not take this well. They didn't approve of Chloe meeting and dating strange men without their approval ever since the Davis Bloome incident. She could picture Oliver and Clark do something drastic, she furrowed her brow and decided that trying to get to the living room wouldn't hurt. She hadn't even gotten her feet on the ground before she collapsed. She fell with a small scream, she landed hard and winced there was a pause from the other room and then her door burst open.

"Chloe!" Lois cried and hurried forward but Stripes beat her to it, Chloe's eyes widened when she was pulled up by a pair of _very_ nicely toned arms. She almost gulped and could feel the blood rush to her cheeks, she was being held tenderly in the arms of a man who looked like he could match Clark for strength.

Her eyes drifted upward and met a pair of stunning blue eyes, he had blond hair that was parted neatly to the side. And his tight white shirt was doing nothing to conceal his finely toned abs, she was sure she was blushing madly. She felt like a teenager with a crush and gasped when he carried her with ease back to the bed.

"Thank you." She whispered, and was hyper aware of everyone's worried gazes on her. She looked up at Stripes and wished that she knew his name so that way she could act like she knew him. He was mouthing something to her and she grinned as she realized that what he was mouthing was his name.

Clark didn't look happy at Chloe's reaction to Stripes and was giving him the _look_, come to think of it all the guys were giving Stripes the _look_. She swallowed hard and smiled up at Stripes, "So _Steve_, how have you been?" She asked, hoping that she had gotten it right.

From the relieved look on his face, she _had_ guessed right she mentally cheered and then smiled innocently up at the rest of the gang. "I've been doing my work, I heard about the gas explosion are you ok?" he asked.

Chloe's jaw almost dropped, _how did he know about the fake gas explosion?_ She wondered. "Oh um, I'm doing a lot better thank you." She said with a small smile. Oliver looked ready to start punching Stripes er Steve through the wall, "So where do you work Steve?" he demanded.

Chloe bit her lip and listened as Steve shot Oliver a strained smile, "I work at Stark Industries as a corporate manager." He said quietly. "You work for Iron Man?" blurted Bart and then looked down when Oliver glared at him.

Lois smiled, "Wow, any chance you could set me up for an interview with-" Whatever Lois was about to say next as Clark stepped on her foot, causing Lois to glare up at him, "Ow, Smallville watch where you put those feet of yours." She scolded before Clark sent her a semi- apologetic look.

Steve looked like he was struggling not to laugh, "Well, Miss Sullivan I hope you get better." He said gently before leaving, there was a stunned silence for a good ten minutes before Lois arched her brow at Chloe. "Chloe, if you don't date him I will." She said and grinned saucily at Chloe.

**I hope you liked the update, and I apologize for the wait….I've been involved in four separate RP groups that are pretty demanding. Anyway please review ^^**


	3. Third Meeting

The third time they met Chloe was doing her usual routine and grabbing a coffee from the nearest joint. As she excited the internet café with her favorite drink clutched firmly in her grasp, she ran into a very familiar muscled chest.

She smiled and tilted her head back to look up at Steve, "I was starting to wonder when we would next run into each other." She commented dryly but with a little smirk on her face. Steve smiled down at her and moved so he wasn't blocking her way, "I figured you still needed time to recover." He said honestly.

Chloe nodded and then cleared her throat, "Well did you want to get a coffee?" She asked, honestly wondering why he was sticking around. Steve shook his head, "Uh no but uh I was wondering if perhaps you might join me on a walk?" He asked. Chloe hesitated as she still hardly knew the man but gave in when she saw his inviting expression.

He started to walk and Chloe fell into step beside him, "You look like you have a loton your mind Stripes." She said mock teasingly. He did indeed look like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. Steve looked down, "Oh its nothing ma'am, I just miss home...my real home." He said quietly and with some bitterness.

Chloe rubbed his arm comfortingly, "So tell me about it." She said quietly and he did. She spent the whole day with him telling her stories of where he had grown up in Brooklyn. Chloe found that he really was the All American Boy and smiled sadly. Breaking off in the middle of his story, Steve looked at Chloe worriedly, "Lets sit down." He said comfortingly and gently guided her to a bench. Chloe was so stunned that he was focusing on her needs that she was speechless. "You really are a Boy Wonder." She said eventually to which Steve just laughed nervously. "Boy Wonder huh?" He asked sounding stunned.

Chloe nodded, "I would know, after all I'm surrounded by men all the time." She said and then blushed as she realized how that sounded. Steve laughed, "And I doubt they would like me spending time with you." He said no doubt recalling the last time he had met The Justice League.

Chloe snorted and then sighed, "Sadly, I think you're right." She admitted. Steve studied her, "I know we barely know each other, but would us being together really be a bad thing?" He asked. Chloe bit her lip, "Of course not, its just the last man I dated...died because I...I made a mistake." She said quietly.

Steve winced and then looked over at her, "You know, you can't blame yourself for things that are out of your control." He said as he put his hand over hers. Chloe nodded and studied their hands, "You should take your own advice." She said softly. She moved her hands so she was lightly holding his own, she gave them a gentle squeeze before she released them.

She got up and smiled down at him, "Well Stripes, its been a pleasure getting to know you. Maybe we can do this again sometime?" She asked, wondering why she was suddenly so anxious. Steve looked up at her surprised, "You're leaving?" He asked, sounding stunned. Chloe looked around the park, "Well saving the world is kinda time consuming." She said lightly. Steve sighed, "I save the world too you know, besides someone taught me that its ok to take breaks now and then." He said, at his words Chloe laughed dryly. "Sounds like you should be telling one of my friends that concept." She said as she smiled warmly up at him. Steve studied her, "You should smile more." He said softly.

Chloe's heart raced, he had somehow gotten up in the time he had said that. He was looking down at her with an intense look on his face. Chloe's breath caught as he tilted his head towards hers, There was a loud scream and Chloe whirled towards the sound, she wasn't the only one. "Stay here." Steve said sternly and headed towards the sound. Chloe raised her eyebrow at his retreating back, "You really don't understand that I can handle myself." She muttered as she followed after him.

The scream was coming from an alley and Chloe bit her lip, the whole thing felt wrong. "Steve, we should go." She whispered, the feeling of being both exposed and watched grew. "I thought I told you to stay behind." Steve commented, without turning to look at her.

Chloe sighed, " And where's the fun in that?" She asked without missing a beat. Steve turned to give her a small smirk, "Just stay close to me all right?" He asked. Chloe nodded, he was after all the only one who had the most field expierence.

Steve stepped into the alleyway, "Hello, is anyone here?" He called out cautiously. Chloe bit her lip, feeling even more uneasy yet she couldn't put her finger on it. "Steve, we should go." She whispered. Steve turned to look over at her, "But what abou-" whatever he was about to say next was lost as he was hit in the back if the head. The blow didn't even phase him for that long, Chloe was so shocked that she didn't even register the two goons sneaking up behind her until one of them put a hood over her head and the other one grabbed her from behind. Chloe thrashed in his grip as Steve took out the guy who had hit him. The two guys started dragging her away and Chloe screamed, hoping that Stripes would come to her rescue.

Steve finished rendering the guy unconscious and looked around for Chloe. He whirled around when he heard a familiar scream and bolted off in that direction. He hated himself for not noticing sooner.

He almost cursed when he saw that two guys were trying to force her into the back of an SUV with tinted windows. Chloe was having none of it though and was putting up a pretty good fight for someone who was hooded. Steve shouted as he tried to distract the two goons and smiled triumphantly at their stunned expressions.

One of the guys pulled out a handgun and raised it in Steve's direction but Chloe chose at that moment to wildly kick the man's leg. The man bellowed and turned on Chloe but Steve interfered and attacked both guys being careful not to jepordize Chloe's safety.

Once they were both unconscious he carefully approached Chloe not wanting her to try and attack him. "Chloe, you ok?" He asked quietly, Chloe who had tensed upon his footsteps slowly relaxed when she heard his voice. "Yeah, but uhm can you get this hood off of me; I'm kinda all tied up at the moment." She said with an attempt at humor as she held up her hands that had been bound by duct tape.

Steve hurried forward and pulled off her hood. Green eyes met his briefly before they looked back down at her wrists. "I got it." Steve said quietly as he bent forward and took care of the tape as quickly as he could. Chloe rubbed her wrists and looked at the two guys still out cold. "So, any idea who these cats are?" She asked, inwardly hoping it wasn't Lex again. Steve looked up at her and sighed, "Only one way to find out." He said.

_(TOP OF THE ALLEY,ONE HOUR LATER)_

Chloe was dressed in her JL outfit, complete with black leather and a long black wig complete with sun glasses. Next to her was Steve in all his Captain American glory, she had to admit he made stars and stripes look good.

She smirked down at their trussed up captive, "So do you want to do the honors?" She asked. Steve smiled, "With pleasure." He said before he attached the man's coat to a griphook. Chloe watched in some shock as he pushed the man over the ledge. The cable that was keeping the man suspended was slackened enough that the man would no doubt feel like he was free falling.

It wasn't long before they heard a man cry out in terror, Steve calmly retracted the cable and brought the man up to face level with them. He grabbed the man roughly and hauled him up in the air as if the man weighed nothing. "Who sent you?" He demanded, the man stammered and begged for mercy. If anything Steve was unaffected and repeated the process until finally the man talked. "It was Luthor...he said the woman needed to be taken care of." The man stammered out, no doubt wanting the odd nightmare to end.

Chloe bit her lip at the man's words and avoided Steve's probing look, without saying another word Steve knocked the man unconscious. Chloe didn't even register it, "Look Chloe we'll figure it out." He said gently. Chloe couldn't bring herself to tell him otherwise.

**Heey guys, loong time no see I know its been an eternity since I got on buut I only have an iphone now as my laptop is gone. So i'm sorry for the delay anyway hopefully you'll see more of me in the next coming months ^^**


End file.
